degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The World I Know/@comment-5340716-20140119013614/@comment-24716272-20140119025118
1. For fuck's sake, female soldiers exist. Military service isn't exclusively for men. 2. More like misogynist employers and POS like you are too blinded by your ignorant beliefs to let woman act on their capabilities. Please do elaborate on how we are unable to "perform the same tasks as men" when there are females of all kinds of professions working alongside men and actively contributing to society? 3. Lmao, women have been the historically oppressed gender due to men and their superiority complexes. Suffrage wasn't available to women in the early twentieth century because they were expected to fulfill their patriarchal duties and take care of the children. 4. As someone who actually studies history, allow me to educate you. Female rulers have and still do exist. Clearly someone's never heard of Cleopatra (who mind you was the last fucking pharoah of Egypt and led a massive army, engaged in politics, formed an alliance with the Roman Empire that was expedient for the nation, all starting at the age of 17 or 18. What's your excuse, bitch?), Hatshepsut, Nefertiti, Catherine de Medici, Queen Victoria, Queen Mary, Elizabeth I and II, Margaret Thatcher, Hillary Clinton, Michelle Obama are all prime examples of empowered women. Oh yeah, let's not forget about that dumb bitch Joan of Arc. She only led the French resistance in the Hundred Years War while disguised as a man, no biggie. 5. This article is precisely why we need feminism and other movements vying for equality and social justice. 6. Women invented the medical syringe, the submarine lamp and telescope, the windshield wiper (without them you'd be stuck with bird shit on your car and wouldn't be able to see your way out), the electric hot water heater, the dishwasher, the life raft, the washing machine, the refrigerator, (yeah it's thanks to them that your food hasn't spoiled itself), the computer program, kevlar (the police force have women to thank for the existence of bulletproof vests), the APGAR score, signal flares, the solar house, invisible glass, COMPUTERS , oh yeah and they also played a monumental part in giving you life. You got one thing right though: chauvinist pigs like you definitely aren't worth mentioning. Do your research, you fool. 7. Writing was invented by peoples of the ancient civilizations; how it came to be refined is a different story. Mathematics is not an invention: different cultures have developed their own separate systems and no one person or gender was responsible for creating mathematics in its entirety. Refer to my answer above if you want to give credit where it's due. 8. See above. Your argument is invalid. I won't bother reiterating myself. Now I shall leave you all with this beautiful quote from Zoe Saldana to alleviate the taint that article left on this page. "A woman can preach. A woman can work. A woman can fight. A woman can build, can rule, can conquer, can destroy just as much as a man can".